myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Baptism at Chalkis
The Imperial Baptism at Chalkis This is a large event in the Year of Eagles on Myra, which enabled us to intertwine many strands of fate, many storylines, by gathering many important characters in one place, the Imperial City of Chalkis, on the Green Sea of Karcanon. - (Click here for a map of Karcanon, the Green Sea is in the upper middle area -EN-) The event taking place in the Imperial City of Chalkis is not a baptism of the Emporer Bofri of Karcanon himself, but rather his son and only (known legitimate) child, which is also the first child any woman gave him since he became the Emporer. The son with (of?) the wife which Fathergod Chnum, the head of the Pantheon of deities and demigods, had chosen for the Emporer and sent to him as a gift, the so called Empress Kafrya of Erendyra. Her arrival had been less than welcome, in a way, because the Emporer already had a woman at his side, his Mistress and Free Consort, the Keeper of Am'y Syrren, the so called 'Queen of the Amazons', Jelantha ni Kjerta. But Bofri bade Kafrya welcome, and she got pregnant and got a child, which until now has been officially nameless, because in the five years since he didn't receive his official ceremony of name-giving, which now was about to happen. Two unlikely godmothers had been chosen by Emporer Bofri for his son: the 'amazon-queen' Jelantha from the Green Highlands, his previous consort of choice, on the one hand - and on the other hand, picked and approved by Jelantha, the fairy Baleine, a fair Faey. It has been many generations since anyone, anywhere, had had a fairy godmother. For people on the outside, the few that concerned themselves with such details, it didn't seem as if the mother of the boy, the Empress Kafrya from Erendyra, did have much of a say in this. She had been chosen and sent by the God Chnum, but Emporer Bofri, whose rise from a simple count, then duke, in a province of Karalo-Floran, largely relied on the support of Chnumite groups, was ancious not to give too much control away to the clergy of Chnum. Empress Kafrya, as some of you might not know, was herself a High Priestess of Chnum, with the religious name of Sister Almondblossom, before she suddenly appeared in the High Temple of Chalkis, out of nowhere, or rather out of the Empire of Tektoloi on the small but far island-continent of Erendyra. She was sent, as rumour has it, to keep the Emporer Bofri closer to the Church of Chnum, as he had shown tendency to aknowledge all non-evil deities and demigods and, Chnum beware, instead of building more temples for Chnum alone, was planning to build temples of "the Pantheon", to house all non-evil religions. An idea, so it is told, given to him by a priest named Laurentius, formerly a strict follower of Chnum himself. The baptism, to be held with the clergy of Chnum as ministers but with godmothers who had other religious ideas to give the name, drew high attention among the High Priests in the large temples all around Karcanon, and many High Priests of Chnum hurried to be in Chalkis just in time to give their blessing to the imperial kid as well, to make Chnums influence the strongest on this one. Priests and followers of other religions, especially of Dondra, the Thunderer, the Eagle-God of wind and storm, strong not only among the former pirates of the Green Sea, also came so that their religions and ideals would not be overlooked in this event. People from strange races came, in the hope to gain 'Imperial Protection' for their kin in exchange for their blessing and their gifts... Kings and princes also came, for example King Ragall from the island-kingdom of Silur, with his wife Martyna of Belgaran, to pay their respect to the kid and thus show their respect for the Emporer. Travellers came from afar, not all of them because of the kid, some just to meet other important people present at the event, and to play the never-ending game of politics... Some attended in the hope to see the Imperial Archmage, who himself is King of the Valley-Elves of Taron don Umn, the famous magician Analon Tuatha Annwn, called Katuum, or the Archmage of Karalo-Floran, Fyseo, Duke of Domtrayi, and to learn some magic from them. Not all who ventured to ask were up to the challenge, however. Of all those bestowed with more magical energy than they could previously hold, only Aori, a Kaezin, one of the catpeople and follower of the tiger goddess Pura, stood to boast about it later. Plentiful were the gifts bestowed on the child, and manyfold the blessings. Countless the options for interesting people to meet interesting people in the weeks and months preceeding and following the event. Category:MyraCategory:Myra-ENCategory:HistoryCategory:Karcanon